Mobile communication systems are increasingly becoming an integral part of every day life. For example, the number of users of cellular telephone systems has been steadily increasing for many years. As the mobile communication industry has grown, the technology in the industry has improved greatly. Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, commonly include improved display devices capable of color display, the display of text data and more complex graphical information. In addition, the microprocessors in such devices have advanced such that they are capable of processing very large amounts of data, thus enabling the transmission and presentation of text data, complex graphics and audio data as well. Thus, mobile communication devices have become a useful medium for advertisers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,174 B1 relates to a system and method for sending, converting, and adding advertisements to electronic messages sent across a network. European Patent Publication EP0986173 A1 relates to the transmission of advertising messages via shortmessage service (SMS). Russian Patent Publication RU2192049 relates to a method for disseminating advertising and informative messages (variants). French Patent Publication FR2810836 relates to a remote message control system with a public terminal that can send selected publicity to user addresses. While these publications relate generally to advertising in a mobile communication system, they do not disclose the system and methods for advertising in a mobile communication system discussed herein.
Thus it is clear that it is desirable to provide a method and system for advertisement in a mobile communication system.